Oriax-class battlecruiser
The Oriax-class battlecruiser is a Mikaean battlecruiser designed and constructed by Marza Drydocks for the Obsidian Navy, serving the primary long-range warship of the Xyon Directorate. The core warship of the Mikaeans hard power projection, the Oriax-class battlecruiser plays a major role in the shaping of Mikaean foreign policy, and also serves as the primary method in which the Mikaeans defend their national interests throughout known space. The Oriax-class battlecruiser is the signature warship denoting Mikaean military might, and the presence of one in a star system reminds those within it who holds the true political and military power in the area. And like so many other Mikaean voidships, the Oriax-class battlecruiser is designed to be updated continously by the Obsidian Navy, ensuring that the vessels of the class can serve as functional warships centuries into the foreseeable future. Background Design and secrecy The Oriax-class battlecruiser was designed by Marza Drydocks in n/a NE at the request of the federal government of Xyon, to serve as a multipurpose warship that could project hard power in the colonies as well as combating piracy in the immediately aftermath of the First Shadow War with the Shisoni Empire. Considered the largest warship at the time of the ship's construction, the Oriax-class was the first battlecruiser designed and constructed by the Great Powers. In light of this fact, the Obsidian Navy was instructed to ensure a strict security regime around the entire project so as to prevent word or knowledge of the battlecruiser's construction from becoming public knowledge. Numerous attempts by the Polarans and the Shisoni to break the counter-intelligence field thrown up by the Mikaeans were launched, and the Elysians at one point attempts to pry open the mind of a Mikaean officer privy to the warship's existence. However, the officer died from severe mental strain as he successfully prevent the Elysians from prying the information from his mind, resulting in the Obsidian Navy naming one of the vessels in his honor. The Xyon Directorate officially annouced the completion of the Oriax-class battlecruiser in n/e NE, with the first three vessels, the MVS Oriax, MVS Tyrant I, and MVS Owen Cooke (named after the deceased officer), revealed to the public over the skies of Xyon. The reveal came as a shock to the rest of the galaxy, as up until that point, no one had ever considered constructing a vessel of such size. Most of the powers in the region were still relatively small in size, spanning only a few dozen or two star systems, meaning that a warship more than two kilometers in length was deemed excessive for the time. The Mikaeans were swift to put the new warships to use, and embarked upon a campaign known as the Oriax Wars, with the aim of taking back worlds lost to the other powers of the galaxy. With the Oriax-class battlecruisers taking the lead in the fighting, the Mikaeans reclaimed all worlds lost to their enemies, and set off a race between the other powers to build their own battlecruisers. Age of Expansion Great Solar War Post-war usage Layout Specifications Dimensions Propulsion Armament Complement Notable vessels Category:Ships Category:Battlecrusier classes Category:Mikaean voidship classes Category:Oriax-class battlecruisers Category:Copyright